Facebook friends
by Misaki Tsukiyomi
Summary: Utau had a plan in store so Amu can be friends with Ikuto or even more!So she told Amu Ikuto's Facebook name instead her's.Amu ended up telling Ikuto her secrets,Amu fell in love with Ikuto ever since she saw him but she never realised until...   Amuto
1. First day of school

Misaki: Hello, nice to see you guys again! I'm writing this new story, please if you like then go read my other songfic.

Ikuto: Hmm, facebook friends huh! Intersting…

Amu: Whatever *yea, another amuto*

Miki: Enjoy everyone; Misa does NOT own anything but this story

Yoru: Aww, Miki is here nya. *Hugs Miki*

Misa: And here is everyine's age

Amu: 13

Ikuto: 18

Kukai: 14

Utau: 16

Yaya: 11

Kairi: 12

Tadase: 13

Rima: 13

Nadeshiko: 13

Nagishiko: 14

Amu POV

"Go, go Amu-chan!" Ran cheered while floating in the air.

"Come on Amu-chan, its 7:30 desu."

As I opened my eyes slowly to see my charas floating above me, I took a look to my clock. It was already 7:31, oh no, I'm going to be late again! I yelled at myself. "Miki, go get my uniform!" "Ran, heart unlock!" I shouted impatiently. By the time I got to school, it was already 7:48 and I was meant to arrive at 7:45. I started running towards the classroom until a certain blue haired guy bumped into me.

Ikuto POV

I was just walking to the bathroom when something pink ran into me, as it fell to the floor. I opened my eyes slowly to see a girl from year 6 with pink, bubble gum hair sitting on the floor with books all over her. I have seen her with my sister Utau; they have always been best friends, as a great idea popped into my mind.

"You ok?" I said in my sweetest voice as she blushed.

Amu POV

I stood up as I saw a blue haired teenager standing before me; he looks so hot and handsome. No, no. What are you thinking about Amu, you are late and you're over here staring at a guy, as a voice said at the back of my head.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks!" I said using my "cool and spicy" tone.

"Yo, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nice to meet cha!" He said cooly.

"Eh, hi. My name is Amu Hinamori."

"Amu huh! See you around Amu-chan." Ikuto said with a playful smirk on my face, as I blushed at his handsome face. Ahh, I'm so late. Why do I always get into troubles like this, bumping into a hot guy in the morning! I thought with a blush on my face. I ran quickly into the classroom as everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at me and started whispering about that *cool and spicy* act that I put on.

Ikuto POV

Huh? Such an interesting girl, maybe I should try something with her. Hinamori Amu, get ready for this, I thought with a huge smirk on my face.

Utau POV

I sat in my sit quietly as other chatted excitedly about the new cool and spicy girl; I waited patiently until the bell rang as our teacher Yuu Nikaidou walked into the classroom when he tripped over the piles of books as the people in the classroom burst out laughing. He is such a baka, that's when someone that looked like Amu walked into the classroom. "Ohaiogozaimaz minna, today we have a new student here. Her name is Himamori Amu, Nikaidou said slowly. "Its Hinamori, not Himamori!" Amu yelled in frustrations.

Amu POV

I yelled at my teacher who can't even say my name right, Hinamori Amu, nice to meet cha'. "OMG, she is so cool and spicy!" Some guys whispered to their friends. Hm, why does everyone say that about me I'm not even like that. "Himamori-san, please go sit next to Hoshina-san." Nikaidou said as he pointed towards Utau-Hoshina, who was my best friends in primary. "Hi Utau, I never knew you go to Seiyo High?" I said happily.

"Yea, forgot to tell you about that. By the way, you want to add me on Face Book?"

"Ok, I said quietly.

"I will text you the name after school, kay?" Utau said excitedly.

Utau POV

Heheh, this is going to be fun. I will give Amu Ikuto's Face Book name and then they will be friends or even more, I thought with an evil grin on my face….

Misa: Arigadogozaimaz everyone for reading this, if there is any mistake or grammar problem PLEASE talk to me about it. I will update every weekend so please be patient and continue to read my story. Thank you so much everyone!

Ikuto: Review everyone, so I get to be with my little strawberry! *smirk*

Amu: *Blush* Hey, I'm NOT a strawberry perverted Coplay neko!

Ikuto: Admit it Amu-koi, you love me!

Amu: NOOOO I d-don't!

Misa: Ok, ok stop arguing please everyone review on my story, even a small review will make me very happy.


	2. Protection

Misa: Hi minna, nice to see you again even though hardly anyone reads this but I just like amuto to much to stop, SO PLEASE continue to read this! Thank you Flamaij, NintaiChan, Anime88, Nekoelerctric and any others for supporting me. SORRY if the POV if too confusing, I will try my best in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Misa does NOT own Shugo Chara, ENJOY!

Amu POV

I sat there beside Utau with a bunch of people whispering beside us about how cool I'm, such idiots. I sighed, closing my eyes slowly. School was just so boring today, as I kept my eyes on the clock. Just hurry up. One minute to go… Ding ding ding, everyone jumped out of their seats. I yawned while I packed my stuff, where is Ran, Miki, Su and Dia? I thought to myself. "Slow down Ran desu!" I heard a tiny voice said. Bzzz, I suddenly felt my phone vibrate against my skin. A text message from Utau,

_Hi Amu, I was wondering if you want to come over tomorrow and hang out together. o^.^o My username for Facebook is Midnight Neko and add me as soon as possible, ok? _

I quickly called my mum, Hi mum, is it ok for me to go to Utau's house tomorrow? And I will be going to Rima's house after schools today so don't wait for me for dinner, I will buy something to eat on the way. "Of course honey, just be careful of strangers on the way. My mum said sweetly, "AND NO BOY AMU-CHAN! " My dad yelled out. *Sigh* Why do they always have to be so protective, come on, I'm a teenager already I can take care of myself. "Are you ok Amu-Chan? " Ran said with a worried voice. Yea, I'm fine. We're going to Utau's house tomorrow. I opened my phone and wrote:

_Thanks Utau, I will come tomorrow at 9:00am. _

Let's go, by the time I walked out there was only a few people left in the building talking to their friends… "Amu-chan, do you want to character change, you look tired?" Yea, thanks. *Heart unlock, Amulet Heart* I flew through the sky slowly as something blue flew past me; maybe it was just my imagination. "Yo Amu-Chan! " A deep voice said which scared me and I nearly fell down the sky but a strong arm caught my wrist before I moved. I turned around as a saw the same handsome face and the pretty sapphire eyes that you could just melt by staring into it. I-Ikuto-kun, I was going to say something but that's all it came out of my mouth. "Surprised?" Ikuto whispered and licked my eye. Ahhhh, p-pervert. G-get away f-from mme! I stuttered as my face heated up into ten different shades of red and pink. Oh shut up Amu, stop blushing when you are near that pervert, I yelled in my head trying to calm down.

Ikuto POV

Hehe, such a interesting girl. Look Ikuto nya~, she has four charas nya~! That's a lot nya~, I have never seen anyone with four chars nya~. I chuckled while Yoru went over to play with her blue chara. "I-its not funny Ik-Tsukiyomi-san!" Call me Ikuto or Ikuto-sama, I whispered with an evil grin on my face as Amu saw that and blushed. She looks so cute when she blushes, just like a strawberry. " W-what do you w-want Tsukiyomi-san?"

I want you Amu-Chan I said seductively. "I b-beg y-your pardon?" Nothing, see you soon, I turned around and disappeared into the pink, sunset sky. Amu is just such an interesting and fun girl to play with, seeing how I can make her blush and stutter and that when I heard a loud, visible scream.


	3. X eggs

**Misaki: Yo, I'm back everyone. Thank you so,so much for supporting me.**

**Ikuto: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Misa-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of the songs**

**Ikuto POV**

**"Ahhhhhhhh…." That's all I heard when I left Amu, oh sh**! I thought while slapping myself, I shouldn't have left Amu by herself. Yoru, *character change*! Black Lynx. As my cat ears and tail popped out. I rushed towards where I left Amu while I looked around the park area under me. Just when I was going to look at another place, I saw a flash of pink and purple stuff going past me in an unknown speed. I looked back as I saw Amu with a bunch of X eggs around Amu and her charas…**

**Her hair slowly turning into a dark, blood red colour and her eyes closed. The blue chara turning into a bigger chara with dark blue hair and short sleeves, the pink chara's dress turned into a blood, blackish t-shirt with brown shorts, and the last green chara is turning into a scary one with dark green jeans and a turquoise top with no sleeves and a dark grey cross on her hair. Isn't there another chara, I think her name is Dia where is she? I thought while following Amu. All of a sudden, the X eggs turned back into white one, I looked up and saw Utau. Utau Hoshina, my sister. What the hell is she doing here? I pick up Amu while Utau disappeared, and carried her back to my house. Her sleeping form is just way to cute for me to wake her up, I put her on my sofa lightly and brushed her now pink hair out of the way. "Hmm." Amu said quietly while sitting up, as she rubbed her golden orbs slowly. She looks so tired and helpless.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

**Right after Ikuto left, I turned around and saw purple stuff around me. Then I suddenly blacked out. "Amu-Chan, believe in yourself and nothing is impossible." A tiny voice said in the back of my head. "Amu-Chan, stay awake desu." And that's all I heard after I blacked out.**

**_Your arms are my castle and your heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry._**

**I opened my eyes slowly as I saw a blur of blue in front of me; I sat up carefully while my head start to feel very dizzy. I looked up as I saw the person that I didn't want to see right now. Ikuto-Kun, w-what are y-you d-oing here? I asked using my cool and spicy tone. "So, Amu-Chan you're finally calling me Ikuto huh! And this is MY home, so shouldn't I be here!" Ikuto said slowly, emphasizing every single word. His home? Why am I here? What was I doing? I thought with confusion, with millions of questions popping up from my mind. I-ikuto, wh-at am I doing h-here? And wh-y am I on your s-ofa? I asked while blushing slightly. "Don't you remember what happened Amu-Chan, I saved you from the X eggs and brought you here" Ikuto said while looking out the window.**

**Ikuto POV**

**"Oh." Amu said while looking down. Is that all you are going to say to say Amu-Chan, shouldn't you pay me back for wasting my time! I said with a wide smirk on my face. "Huh? Gomen Ikuto-kun, what do you what me to pay you with?" She said innocently.**

**_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive. _**

**I signed, Amu is just too innocent and pure, it's pretty clear that she didn't see my smirk. I want you to kiss me Amu-Chan! "P-par-don?" She said with a adorable blush on her face. I chuckled, I said I want you to K I S S me. "Hell no, p-perverted, c-cosplay, c-at b-oy." She shouted while trying to smack me, but I was faster and I caught her wrist and pulled her down onto the sofa. As she lands on the sofa with her eye widen with surprised, I moved closer and waited for her reaction. She froze and blushed like a red apple; it's just so fun to tease her like that as I mover back. That's when the door burst open with someone standing there as the black shadow printed on the dark blue wall and…**

**Misaki: Did everyone like it? Please continue to read it, sorry for not updating soon. **

**Ikuto: See ya next time, girls!**


	4. Heartbeat

Misaki: Sorry for not updating sooner, PLEASE enjoy.

Disclaimer: Misa-Chan does not own Shugo Chara or any songs.

Recap

That's when the door burst open with someone standing there as the black shadow printed on the dark blue wall and…

End recap

* * *

><p>Ikuto POV<p>

"Ikuto!" Utau said while holding Kukai's hand. Amu gasped lightly, "A-amu, why are you here?" Utau asked with a confused expression. Amu was attacked by X eggs so I took her here, and she was just about to thank me. Isn't it Amu-Chan. I said quietly as I smirked at Amu. "Huh? Y-yea, h-hi Utau and K-ukai." Amu muttered. So what do you want Utau, look like your having fun with Kukai huh! I said with an evil grin on my face. Yo Kukai!

"I-I was just um un….. "Um Kukai, s-houldn't we be going by n-now?" Utau shuttered with a light blush on her face. "Okay then Utau, see ya around Ikuto." Kukai yelled. So are you going to thank me or not Amu-Chan. "W-hat, I- i um un t-hank yo-u Ikuto-Kun for s-saving me." I chuckled slightly of how Amu talks around me. Even though I never said it out loud, I cared for the pink-haired girl. She's the only one that caught my attention not only because of hair but her kindness and personality.

* * *

><p>Amu POV<p>

Huh, hate you so much I-kuto, you should really stop teasing m-me. I have had enough of your teasing, don't you have anything else to do! I shouted angrily while my body just heated up seconds by seconds. "Why, it's so fun to tease you and then see you blush. Plus, it doesn't look like that you don't like it!" Ikuto smirked while I glanced at him with an angry and embarrassed expression. "Come on Amu-Chan, your no fun at all!" Ikuto commented.

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss I feel the static. _

WHAT! Ikuto you are annoying me so much! I'm going home, BYE! I stomped down the hall, just when I was going to twist the door knob, a pair of strong hand wrapped around my wrist before it yanked me away from the door and pinned me to the wall... It happened so fast then I didn't get any time to react. I opened my golden orbs slowly as I gazed into a pair of dark blue eyes, I suddenly feel so nervous and lost.

_Your arms are my castle and your heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry._

Iku-ikuto? I said nervously trying to sound normal but my heart was just racing so fast that I couldn't hear anything else but my heart beat; I was way too stunned to be thinking about anything else but Ikuto. Stupid blush… Ahh, I wish I could stop blushing! Why do I blush when I see him like this!

I glared at Ikuto again, how could he be so calm and normal at a time like this? Especially in this position! Oh my God, what should I do I thought as I started to panic. Where are Miki, Su, Ran and Dia when I need them! "You sure can't stop blushing strawberry kitten" Ikuto said as he putted on the same smirk. Yo-u sure can't stop t-teasing me pervert! I said while blushing. "See ya tomorrow Amu-Chan!" Ikuto said with a smile. Di-did Ikuto just smile? So nice, his smile makes me want to faint. B-bye iku-to. I said as I made my way out of the room. "Hi Amu-Chan, did you have a good time with Ikuto-kun desu?" A cute tiny voice whispered behind me. Ahh! *sign* y-you scared me Su… Ran I yelled *Unlock* Amulet Heart, hop step jump!

* * *

><p>*Time pass*<p>

Ah, so tired. I said while yawning as I laid down on my soft, fluffy bed when I started to think about what happened today when a certain blue haired cat boy popped into my mind. Ehhh, why do I keep thinking about him? It not like I like him or anything and why do I always blush around him? I asked myself those questions again and again. Meanwhile, I drifted off to sleep...

Next day...

*Beep Beep* Ugh… Can't I just have one day of good sleep on weekends, I thought while I tossed my clock onto the floor. I sat up and said what should we do today Ran? *Silence* …. Ran! I yelled! Hm, I guess they are still asleep. I said quietly as I walked over to get my pink laptop. What should I do, I thought while I suddenly remembered Utau telling me to add her on Facebook. Midnight Neko… Such a weird name for a girl. +ADD as friends, I pressed the button slowly.

Ten minutes later…

Midnight Neko: Yo, but who are you?

Omamori Strawberry: Um.. Didn't you tell me to add me but I'm Amu.

Midnight Neko: So you are Amu Hinamori right? (*^_^*)

Omamori Strawberry: Yes, but are you sure you are Utau instead of some random person?

Midnight Neko: Yup, anyways I have to go. Bye

Omamori Strawberry: Ok. Bye Utau.

Ding dong…

I wonder who is here at this time. Coming, I yelled. Um hi. I said while scratching my head...

I might not update for one month since I'll be going to China, see ya! 


End file.
